


Murphy's Law

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buggery on a pirate ship is not as easy as one would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to my 2005 Valentine drabble meme.

"Did ya get it?"

"Aye, an' 'twas the last of it, too. Waste not, eh, Pintel?"

"Come 'ere, then!"

"Ouch! No manhandlin' me delicate frame!"

"Beg pardon, luv. Down 'ere! ... Aaaah, yer lyin' on me beard!"

"Oh, sorry. Can ya-"

"Lemme just-"

"Ouch! Me eye!"

"Leave tha' blasted eye! Better get the oil, will ya?"

"'Tis 'ere. Jes' a moment... Mmmh..."

"Tha's me navel, ya one-eyed dork! ... An' tha's the 'ollow of me flamin' knee! ... What the fuck are ya doin'?"

"Oh..."

"Wha' now?"

"Dropped th' bottle."

"Idiot! Light the lamp, then!"

"Can't."

"An' why not, bloody 'ell?"

"'Tis empty."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 14th-Feb-2005 05:39 pm.


End file.
